Beyond The Night
by OMGirl
Summary: Oneshot of a John and Teyla moment after the events of 'Critical Mass'...A Challenge Request! EDIT: Fixed spelling mistakes..


**TITLE:Beyond The Night- A'Critical Mass' Challenge**

**AUTHOR:OMGirl**

**DATE:January 23, 2006**

**PART:One Unique Bond,**

**SPOILERS:'Critical Mass'**

**DISCLAIMERS:I don't own anything don't sue plz….**

**SUMMARY: One-shot of a John and Teyla moment after the events that occurred in 'Critical Mass'**

**DEDICATION: This fan fiction is dedicated to Camy,hugs to you. For issuing the challenge. And AthosianGirl, for inadvertently giving me the idea to do it as a song fic….Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Beyond the Night a Rising Sun **_

_**Beyond the Night the Battle's Won**_

_**The Battle is Won.**_

It was over. Atlantis and all its occupants were safe. That was his first priority, after all to ensure the safety of the Lantean base. Sitting on the western pier John gave a heavy sigh. This had tested them, instead of fighting those who were the real enemy, they had been forced to suspect, and ultimately threaten one of their own. They could not allow this to happen again. It was unavoidable, but they would still have to put counter measures into place to stop what happened from ever happening again.

But that wasn't the most dominant issue on his mind at the moment, as he sat in the dark admiring the black velvet sky.

_**Fear and Shame now in the Past**_

_**Pain and Sorrow gone at last**_

_**Gone at Last.**_

Teyla slowly walked along the wrap around balcony, running her palm along the railing, as if she were a young child marveling at the feel of the unknown. She was lost, completely desolate inside. Charin was gone, the only person she could talk to about anything. Even though Charin had said her people was her family she could not accept that. She could not speak to them as she did Charin. Who would be there for her now, to comfort her, counsel her, and help her to make the tough decisions she knew she had ahead of her. She was truly alone. Teyla sighed leaning against the rail watching the stars twinkle across the night sky. How many times had Charin sat up, on their cold winter night, just to appease a young and inquisitive Teyla, by watching the stars shining down at them?

_**Circle Renewed, Peace will be Found**_

_**Beyond the Night on Sacred Ground**_

"Teyla", John said from the shadows, startling her.

Teyla spun around at the sound of her name, in a voice she knew so well, that instantly could bring her to her knees. "Colonel Sheppard, what- - what are you doing here", she asked after a minor stumbling at the beginning.

He moved out of the shadows, allowing her to see him fully. "We're off-duty. You can call me John". Normally, she did remember to call him 'John', but today had been far from normal.

Unlike the Teyla he knew she ignored the remark and turned back to viewing the night's sky.

She was angry, he could tell. Teyla wasn't like every other girl. Her upbringing didn't allow for outburst of the emotional kind, like normal girls who would rage in anger. Teyla was more of a 'let me get my sticks and game on' kind of girl. He understood her feelings, since circumstances beyond either of their control had kept them apart, every second he spent listening to Rodney's techno-babble he had been distracted by the knowledge that Teyla was on her own, with no one to hold her hand and be there for her through such a difficult situation, as a close friend and family member's death. And even though he'd been off the clock for a few hours, he still hadn't checked in on her.

"Teyla you're going to have to speak to me sometime. Atlantis is big but not so big, that it would be possible to avoid me forever."

"John, could I please have a moment alone" she said sighing with something that seemed like annoyance at his being there.

He wasn't going to have any of that. To leave her anymore on her own would be disastrous. Moving closer he stood there for a moment, admiring the moonlight reflecting off the ocean's surface. Seconds past, then minutes, until he turned to her and said, "Come on" with his hand outstretched.

Teyla glanced at him at it, as if it she wasn't sure if to accept it or if it repulsed her. This was not his Teyla and he would do anything to get her back. Deciding for her, he took her hand, turned and started for the balcony doors, forcing her to move along with him, back into the complex.

Up until that moment he wasn't sure where he'd meant to go, but there he stood, at the gym doors, the only place you could say they were completely and undeniably comfortable with each other.

_**River flows led by the wind**_

_**First new breath, our journey begins**_

_**Our journey begins.**_

It all melted away at that point, all the despair, anger, and emptiness, she felt inside. Teyla wordlessly walked to the window seat and picked up a pair of sticks that littered the seat, twirling it as she moved to the mat. John followed knowing that this was the only way he might ever get through to her.

And so they fought, this time unlike every other time, save for that session while he'd contracted the virus, with all the passion and intensity of a real fight. And John, let her, giving his best at every turn, blocking all her strikes to the best of his ability, and saying continue anytime he missed and she made contact.

They'd been at it for what seemed like hours to John, but had actually been more like one hour, when she called a halt, and moved to sit at the window. Following her he sat a few scant inches away and waited.

"She is gone" she said to no one at all.

Reaching over he stilled the hand that played with the stick she still held. Removing the stick he entwined his fingers with hers, "I know. But it's only the beginning. Her journey has only just begun", as he gave the hand he held a gently squeeze.

In a flash she looked to him, their eyes holding, and then she smiled. "You are right" she said curling her own fingers over his, sitting in the silence, illuminated by the glow of the moon, and only the waves crashing against the tower filtering through the open window.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

THE END!

What's the verdict?...Good…Bad? Review PLZ…Pretty please…:D


End file.
